The Bat (Batwoman)
by boffin66
Summary: AU - so AU - I own nothing but a concept. SQ is all I dream about.


I own nothing...

Emma was desperate, she needed food and to get food she needed money, times were tough. She didn't want to go back to prison and so break and enter was not an option. So Emma found her self walking along that street, the one that everyone knew was for.

Despite the risk, Emma agreed to accompany a man who looked like he'd washed, which sure made a difference and even better he wanted a room, which of course he had to pay for.

They chatted for a few minutes before he got closer and started to undress, pushing Emma back onto the bed. He was eager, his pants down around his ankles when the door burst open and two guys entered armed with pistols. They fire several times and Emma gasped and grabbed at a severe pain in her side, and then the guy collapsed onto of her.

The gunmen hit the guy a few times and checked his pulse to ensure he was dead and then looked at Emma.

"Sorry love but can't afford a witness" one of them muttered and aimed the pistol at Emma's head.

Suddenly the lights went out and Emma heard the guy with the pistol shriek and two more shots rang out but in the darkness, all Emma could make out was a struggle.

Emma passed out from the pain and confusion, unable to quite make sense of what she was seeing... a giant bat!?.

Emma wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but the pain in her side roused her, as well as the pressure someone was placing against her side. She finally managed to open her eyes and see... gasping in shock and looking at that creature..

"You're that..." the vigilante she'd heard whispers of "You're..." and then blacked out again. Dammit!

Emma woke again to the sounds of fighting, and then the feeling of being lifted and carried, and then of being in a car.

"What's happening?" Emma mumbles

"I had to get you out of there, more guys came. What the hell happened?" the bat asks

"I dunno, we had just met, and we got a room and then these guys burst in and killed him and then said they couldn't be any witnesses so they were aiming and then you must have got there."

"But why were you there?"

Emma was embarrassed and then was a little bit was shocked as she couldn't remember being ashamed of the things life had thrown at her.

"I needed some money, I hadn't eaten for nearly a week. I was getting desperate". Emma explained as her face reddened

"OK, I understand" It was said with an even tone and Emma wasn't sure if that was acceptance or condemnation.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked

"I have a safe house nearby, you need your wounds checked and then I need to patrol".

Emma lay there, safe and warm for a change, knowing she should leave but not really wanting to, the rain had started and she didn't fancy walking back to the old theatre where she was crashing for the moment. Emma knew she was alone. Her wound had been stitched and bandaged. Emma looked around the apartment, but it was really bare bones, a couple of first aid kits and a few cans of food and water...

Emma slept some more, recovering and then noticed the rain had stopped and could see the signs that the sun was rising. There seemed no reason to outstay in the bare apartment, no note or sign that she should stay longer, despite the weirdness of the last day. So Emma headed back to the old abandoned theatre, where she had been staying.

Emma slept most of the day, still recovering from her wound, and knew she wasn't in any fit state to go out during the night.

She heard the gunshots out in the street and knew the gangs were on the prowl so she knew it was best to huddle down out of sight, in her hidey hole in the orchestra pit.

She woke again to the sounds of a fight and spots 5 or 6 men in hand to hand combat with a dark figure. Oh god, it's that bat creature again! There are the sounds of gunshots and suddenly one of the gantries falls from the ceiling of the stage. It lands on the Bat, sparking and sputtering and then flames alight. The men run. There's chaos and screams as the fire takes hold. The other people and families are trying to escape, there was probably a few hundred people squatting in the theatre. But all Emma can think about is the Bat-person, unmoving, on the stage, as fire surrounds it.

Emma races towards the stage, she knows there is an old fire extinguisher just to the side so she grabs it and, miracle upon miracle, it works and she extinguishes flames around the still body of the Bat. Emma knows about the underground access and tunnels below the stage, where she slept, and where, in its heyday, the theatre provided access to its orchestra and stagehands. She lifts the Bat and carries/drags the Bat out to one of the access tunnels that leads towards a back street. Emma is exhausted by her exertion, as she gently lays the Bat down she spies daylight through the access tunnel. The Bat moans, and as Emma turns her head towards them she sees the fist heading towards her face and darkness descends once more.

Emma groaned as she woke, she tries to move but realizes she is bound. As she glances left she works out she is still in the tunnel but she is bound to a pipe, the Bat is standing over her. Emma gaps but then is mesmerized, brown eyes, a scent she can't place but is intoxicating... and then it clicks... the Bat is a woman!

"What the fuck is going on? and what the hell are you doing here?" The Bat asks as he grabs Emma's shoulder.

Emma was still dazed about discovering the Bat was a woman... and reeling from something she felt, her reaction ... so the Bat brans at Emma's chin

"Tell me!" the Bat demands

"I...I live here" Emma sputters, she tries to explain... "I saw what happened... so i dragged you down the tunnel..."

"Why?" the Bat asks

Emma shrugs, "I didn't want you to get hurt... i... you saved me... I saved you..."

The Bat considers this and then Emma hears her say thank you.

Emma nods.

"So, how do we get out of here?" the Bat asks

"The tunnel leads out to the back of the theaters, near the finance district." I reply

"Okay let's go," the Bat says

"Me?" Emma asks in surprise

"Yes, come on" - the Bat leans down behind Emma to remove whatever has held her bound to the pipes behind, and again Emma is overwhelmed by the scent, apples? and then shivers when the chest plate of the solid rubberized body armour brushes against her.

'Oh god I'm lusting after some freaky creature of the night...' Emma thinks to herself

The Bat helps Emma up and they lean on each other as they make their way down the tunnel. Emma starts to realize that the Bat is struggling more... her breathing is laboured and Emma seems to be holding her up.

They make their way carefully out of the tunnel - into the storm drain and up onto the street.

Then Emma feels the Bat's body go limp, she's barely conscious.

"Where are we going?" Emma asks

"Keys..." the Bat whispers and points to a pocket on her belt.

Emma opens the pocket, finds a key fob and presses a button.

It's only a few minutes before a car pulls up, and a falcon-wing door opens. Emma helps the Bat into the car and again presses a button on the key fob. As the door on the car gently comes down, Emma throws the fob inside and waits until the door closes completely. The car starts to slowly pull away.

Emma watches as the car disappears down the street and then turns a corner. A few minutes later, shaking her head, Emma turns away. She slowly makes her way to the tunnel entrance, hoping that the fire hasn't completely destroyed everything and that there is hope that she has somewhere to stay.


End file.
